mucfandomcom-20200215-history
European Theater
United Kingdom/Ireland Campaign *Battle of Birmingham *Battle of Blarney *Battle of London *Battle of Dublin The campaign in the United Kingdom and Ireland was the next stage of Al-Qaeda and ISIS's attack. In an attempt to take or kill the prime ministers and force them to blame the Australians but the Australia thwart their plans and force all forces into the Western and Eastern Fronts. Thus causes the World to acknowledging the third World War. It is later confirm that there are more attacks around the world. Western Front The Western Front started during the Battle of Blarney after the failed attempts to take the prime ministers. In attempt to take the prime minsters/president of random countries to end the competition and take the world. 2011-2013 *Battle of Paris *Battle of Lyons *First Battle of Bern *Battle of Brussels Through 2011 to 2013 multiply allied forces counter the Al-Qaeda and ISIS the first Battles are Battle of Bern, Paris and Brussels. During which the Australians and British could not assist until 2012. Eventually they fail to take what they wanted and regrouped to an unknown location for further plans. Although America, Africa and several other locations are still under-attack. 2013-2014 *First Battle of Madrid *Assault on Barcelona *Battle of Lisbon Through 2013 to 2014 more Al-Qaeda and ISIS forces assault Lisbon, Madrid and Barcelona with the assistance from the Australians and British they successfully repel the enemy forces. And once again failed to acquire what they wanted and retreat to plan for another attack. 2014-2015 *Battle of Amsterdam *Battle of Rotterdam *Battle of Frankfurt *Second Battle of Bern *Battle of Berlin Through 2014 - 2015 more Al-Qaeda and ISIS assault Netherlands and Germany, and once again Switzerland. The Australian and British forces manage to hold them off but Germany and Switzerland unfortunately lose their presidents as they are captured during the Second Battle of Bern and Battle of Berlin. The Australians and British later decide to help out on the Eastern Front while the rest on the Western Front stay behind. 2015-2018 *Second Battle of Madrid Through 2015 - 2018 the Al-Qaeda and ISIS assault Madrid for the second time, taking out many Spanish, Portuguese and German forces. They desperately try to get out their invaders but are constantly knocked down. In 2018 the Prime Minister is captured by the Al-Qaeda and ISIS and taken to the unknown location. Eastern Front The Eastern Front started during the Battle of Blarney after the failed attempts to take the prime ministers. In attempt to take the prime minsters/president of random countries to end the competition and take the world. In 2015 the Australian and British forces offer their assistance to the Eastern allies. 2011-2013 *Raid on Belgrade *Siege of Warsaw *First Battle of Prague *First Battle of Helsinki Through 2011-2013 multiple allied forces counter the Al-Qaeda and ISIS the first Battles are Battle of Belgrade, Warsaw and Helsinki. During which the Australians and British could not assist until 2015. Other then succeeding in there objectives in Warsaw and Belgrade, fail to take what they wanted in Czech Republic and Finland and regrouped to an unknown location for further plans. Although America, Africa and several other locations are still under-attack. 2013-2014 *Battle of Brno *Battle of Turku *Assault on Cluj *First Battle of Athens Through 2013 to 2014 more Al-Qaeda and ISIS forces assault Brno, Turku, Cluj and Athens with the assistance from the Russians and Latvian they successfully repel the enemy forces. And once again failed to acquire what they wanted and retreat to plan for another attack. 2014-2015 *Second Battle of Prague *Second Battle of Helsinki *Battle of Sofia *Battle of Kiev Through 2014 to 2015 more Al-Qaeda and ISIS forces assault Ukraine, Bulgaria, once again Finland and Czech Republic. The Russian and Latvian forces manage to hold them off but Ukraine and Finland unfortunately lose their presidents as they are captured during the Second Battle of Helsinki and Battle of Kiev. The Australians and British later decide to help out on the Eastern Front while the rest on the Western Front stay behind. 2015-2017 *Battle of Stockholm The last conflict for the Australian forces in Europe. The British and other forces hold them off as long as they could. They Manage to Force the Al-Qaeda and ISIS up against the wall several times. In 2017 the Australians withdraw from Europe and focus some of their attention to prime ministers/president captured and on Africa. The remaining forces manage to defeat the attack Al-Qaeda and ISIS and force them to retreat from Sweden. 2017-2018 *Third Battle of Prague The last Eastern Europe conflict. The allied forces fight through Prague once again attempting to stop the Al-Qaeda and ISIS but this time the allied forces are up against the wall. In 2018 the Al-Qaeda and ISIS are eventually defeated and are pushed out of Eastern Europe. They then retreat form Europe to an unknown location. Mediterranean Theater *Battle of Rome *Capture of Sardinia *Battle of Naples *Capture of the President Category:Theaters Category:Pages without images